


Image(s) Sent

by 0xenfree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidents, Best Friends, Dean Winchester Has a Panty Kink, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Embarrassment, Friends to Lovers, Lace Panties, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Photo Shoots, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Smut, Texting, accidental texts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xenfree/pseuds/0xenfree
Summary: Since discovering his kink, Dean hasn't done much with his panties other than wearing them in his own company. However, he recently created evidence of said kink, in the form of a small photo shoot saved on his phone.A few days after taking the pictures, he tries to send another picture to Castiel, but accidentally includes one of his shoot photos. Shocked yet aroused, Castiel calls Dean, accidentally initiating some steamy phone sex.Or, The One Where Dean Accidentally Sends Cas a Dick Pic But He Likes It





	Image(s) Sent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a hot second, but I had some time without the internet recently due to travel and a lot of time to come up with ideas for fics, so I'm hopefully going to get a bunch of works out in the coming weeks.

Since discovering his newfound… appreciation for all things silky and lacy, this was the first time Dean had ever created physical evidence of said appreciation. Well, more evidence than what he had stuffed in the back of his underwear drawer. In the beginning, he’d only had one pair of panties. He’d kept them since that fateful night spent with Rhonda Hurley. Oh, what a night that was… However, since then, he’d come to collect more items of similar fashion. Panties in pink with lace similar to the original pair, panties in shades of green, and red, and blue, all decorated with different types of lace, or satin, or tiny bows. 

In all those years of collecting panties, Dean had never even thought to do this before. Now, however, he had a small collection of images saved to his phone of him dressed in a pair of soft, pastel pink panties. The idea had come to him late one night, and he wasn’t sure why he decided to act on it, but once he started taking the pictures, he couldn’t stop. In the days that night, every time he would catch a glimpse of the photos in his camera roll, he would start to get hard in his pants. Not exactly ideal when it happened in public, but in private? Dean could say that he’d never come so hard in his life looking at those pictures of himself. 

. .  **.** . .

Dean chuckled at the meme that he saw on his screen. It was just the kind of thing Cas would find funny, just the kind of thing to put that little close-lipped smile on his face, the one that was just barely there but still managed to make Dean feel butterflies in his stomach. It had been years since they’d first became friends, originally meeting in college and staying friends even after. That also meant that it had been years since Dean had started falling in love with Castiel. He couldn’t tell you exactly when it happened, but one day, it hit Dean like a freight train that he was in love with his best friend. 

He never said anything though, kept it to himself for fear of losing one of the best friends he’d had in possibly his whole life; Of losing Castiel. So instead, he stayed quiet and dealt with his feelings alone. And, if that possibly meant jerking off nightly to thoughts of his friend, well, no one would know now would they? 

Dean screenshotted the meme and opened up his messages. He didn’t have to click anywhere else, Cas was already his most recent text as usual. When he clicked the button to open up his photos, his breath hitched slightly as he caught sight of the pictures from his personal photo shoot a few days prior. He clicked on the meme he meant to send to Cas and tore his eyes away from the other image. He was about to close out of the picture tab when he heard a door shut from down the hall.

From his seat on the couch in the living room, or really living room and kitchen space, he saw a head of red hair pop up from the corner of the hallway leading toward his and Charlie’s bedrooms. “Hey Dean, I’m heading out for the night.” He gave her a thumbs up and a wink, knowing she had a date with Dorothy tonight.

“Remember to use protection!” He said as she walked to the door. He laughed as the last thing he saw was her middle finger and the sound of an annoyed chuckle that came with it as she closed the door. He smiled to himself as he clicked the send button to Cas, locking his phone right after and tossing it down beside him. Unlike Charlie, he had no plans for the night, but for once he wasn’t that sad about it. It had been a while since he’d had time to himself, and it was nice to be able to relax in an empty apartment.

Dean sat quietly on the couch, his eyes closed and head tilted back, letting himself get lost in the feeling of doing nothing when he felt his phone buzz next to his leg. He looked down to see who was calling, pleasantly surprised to see that it was Castiel. He answered the call and put the phone up to his ear.

“Hey, Cas! What’s up?” He could hear Cas breathing deeply on the other side of the line. Strange…

“Did- Did you mean to send that picture?” Now Dean was confused. Why did Cas sound so worked up about a meme?

“Uh, you mean the meme? I dunno dude I just thought you’d like it.” He heard Cas sigh through the phone. 

“No Dean. The  _ other _ picture.” What? Dean thought he had only sent one picture. He closed out of the call, still leaving Cas on the phone with him, and opened up his latest message.

Oh.  _ Oh. _ Oh shit. That’s why Cas was so worked up. While talking to Charlie, Dean had failed to notice that he accidentally clicked on one of the photos from his shoot. There was no mistaking what the picture was, either. In clear, high definition was a very obscene photo of Dean’s hard cock trapped in pink lace panties, the head poking out of the top. If he looked a bit closer, he could see a quite obvious wet spot on the panties as well. Dean felt the blood rush to his face as the reality of the situation dawned on him. He’d sent Cas, Castiel, his best friend, a picture of his dick. Not only that but a picture of his dick with pink lacy panties on.

“I, uh-” Dean had no idea how to respond. This was never something he’d ever imagined would happen, and was lost on how to deal with it.

“Oh,” Castiel began, “I suppose you didn't.” Dean’s eyebrows furrowed for a moment. Cas didn’t sound disgusted or appalled by the photo. In fact, he sounded a bit disappointed that Dean hadn’t sent it on purpose.

Taking a chance, a possibly very, very disastrous chance, Dean asked a question. “W-would you, um, would you have preferred it if I had? Sent it on purpose that is.” Dean held his breath for Cas’s response. 

“Um…”

“Did you like it, Cas?” God, why was he still talking? Well, Dean mused, it’s not like the situation could get worse, right? May as well take the chance? Taking a deep breath, he continued to speak. “Did it make you hard, Castiel?” He heard Cas’s breath hitch at Dean saying his full name, especially in the salacious tone that he used. 

“D-Dean…”

“I have more. More like that one, a few from after I…” He stopped his sentence, letting Cas assume the rest. “I’ll show you if you’d like to see.”

“Please, Dean.” Dean smiled. Cas sounded so desperate, and it was a good look, or rather sound, on him. Dean went back to the messages, scrolling through his many photos from that night, and selected his favorites. As he sent them, they got increasingly more lewd, starting off with just pictures of him in the mirror, cock still mostly soft in his panties, to some of the final pictures of his hand holding himself, hand and cock both covered in cum. 

As the pictures sent, he could hear Cas’s changes in breath and the small noises that he let out as he saw each new image. He wished he could see what Cas looked like right now, see what he looked like as he watched Dean. “You like ‘em? I thought of you while I took them. Came all over myself to the thought of you touching me in them.” 

A small grin worked its way onto Dean’s face as he heard Cas whispering his name, whimpering at the words Dean spoke through the phone. He thought he could hear a zipper being worked down on Cas’s end, and he himself began to rub his cock through his jeans. The thought of Cas jerking off to pictures of himself… It was like a dream.

Dean’s voice broke slightly as he spoke again. “You hard, Angel? Touching yourself? So hot, Cas. I wanna hear you moan for me.” 

“Christ, Dean.” The green-eyed man smiled as he heard Cas’s grunts and a wet, slapping sound from his phone. Dean unzipped his jeans and pulled dick from his pants. He was already hard just from hearing Cas and imagining what he might look like right now. 

“God Cas, you sound so good right now. Wish I was there.” An idea popped into his head as he stroked his cock. “Send me a pic, Angel, I wanna see you.” He heard a strangled moan from Cas’s side, and stared at his phone, waiting for the picture to come through. When it popped up, Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning. There, in all its glory, was Cas’s cock, clear as day. Dean could see the shine on the tip where Cas was leaking precum. Even through the picture, he looked huge. What Dean would give to be with Cas right now; to be able to wrap his lips around that beautiful cock.

“Damn Cas, you’re huge! Just how I imagined you, baby. Just wanna touch you, suck you off. Would you let me, Cas? Ride your cock with my panties on. I have a blue pair I think you’d like. Bought ‘em because they matched your eyes.” At this point, Dean was just saying whatever came to mind. Granted, that was quite a bit. He had a lot of thoughts about a certain blue-eyed man. He heard Castiel shout his name through the phone, his own hand speeding up on his cock.

“Cas, Cas please I wanna see you cum. Will you take a video for me? Ah- Wanna see you cum so bad Angel.” Dean continued to jerk himself to the sounds Cas was making, hoping that he’d get to see him cum. At last, he heard Cas yell out, moaning louder than he had before, and lo and behold, a few moments later he got a text notification.

Dean let the noises fall from his lips as he watched what unfolded on his screen. Cas’s long fingers stroked his cock, getting faster with each passing moment until he came with the same shout of Dean’s name he’d heard moments prior. Dean played it and replayed over and over, watching Cas cum, stroking his cock, until he felt himself fall over that crest as well. 

He wasn’t sure what he yelled out when he came, but he was almost 100% sure it was Cas’s name. He laid there on the couch, panting and catching his breath, listening to Castiel doing the same on the other side of the line. He chuckled to himself before speaking to Cas.

“Kinda glad I sent that picture now.” 

He heard Cas’s responding sigh and chuckle. “Yeah,” He said, voice deep and gravelly, “Me too Dean. Though, I would have liked to see you in person.” 

“Hey, why don’t you come over tomorrow night. I can cook dinner, maybe wear something special for you.” Had Cas been there with him, he would have given him an obnoxious wink. He smiled, however, at Cas’s response.

“I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like always, thank you so much for reading, and I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!


End file.
